


【GGAD】过节没人和格林德沃做爱

by Christglim



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:02:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28331316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christglim/pseuds/Christglim
Summary: 如题
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	【GGAD】过节没人和格林德沃做爱

报纸上是一张阿不思在人群中匆匆走过的照片，被簇拥着，被需要着。他表情严肃，红色的长发紧紧绑在脑后，但是他没有看镜头，侧着脸过去，躲避着更多的关心。那是报纸头版——接着第二版、第三版，铺天盖地的都是这些标题：邓布利多在逃避什么？邓布利多是最后的救星吗？邓布利多将弃欧洲于不顾。格林德沃为什么迟迟不对英国格林德沃最害怕的人——邓布利多。

这份报纸是奎妮带进来的，她总是这样，也无所谓其他人，她拿着报纸，想找找关于她恋人的消息，最后她放弃了，那份报纸上既没出现某个麻鸡，也没有出现她的姐姐，甚至连斯卡曼德这个姓氏都没有。整份报纸都只是在重复着一个名字——或者说，这些日子里，所有的报纸都是这样，重复着两个名字：邓布利多与格林德沃，而他人几乎很难钻进报纸占据一角。唯一有些别的，也只是在报纸最后一版的边角，有一小行圣诞猫头鹰邮寄特惠广告。最后她把报纸扔在了火炉边上的那些碎纸片里，就走了。

当所有人都离开后，整个城堡显出死一样的孤寂。城堡外面的雪很厚，屋子里则用魔法让火烧得更旺。他显然发现了奎妮的举动，走到大厅，他看见了那份报纸，报纸的边角被火燎得发黑，但还没烧到头版照片上的人。

他抖了一下魔杖，那被火烤得难受的报纸就飘了起来，报纸上的面孔有些皱，但依然清楚。他盯着那张脸看了一会儿，冷冷笑了一声，他转过身，报纸被扔进了火炉里，很快就化为灰烬了。

上楼后已经是无事，他闭着眼也就睡了，但是睡前看见镜子里，他的头发，他的眼睛，还有他出现皱纹的面孔，自然而然地和报纸上的那张照片联系在了一起。一种清浅的感觉从他的腹部涌了上来，让他回想起了某种红头发的印子。和那个束在脑后紧绷着的红发不同，他想起的是一种散漫的红发，和草地混合在一起，散发出一种醇厚的味道，让他感到不适。

他没有什么动作，还是僵着脸盯着镜子里的自己。从外人来看，根本看不出来他在想什么。或许是因为季节的关系，临上床前，他还穿的很厚。他站在那面镜子前看了很久，眼皮轻微调了一下，然后他的身体依然在紧绷着。他的手指抖了一下，然后你能看见到一些细微的变化发生了，但是这边变化很隐晦，贸然描述总将带来不便。那个黑魔头与自己僵持着，关于散漫的红发的记忆正在深入他的脑海，逐渐抹去报纸上的人影，把他的肌肉勾起。

是那档子事，在一个不合适的季节，一个不合适的时间，一个不合适的夜晚，然后冒了出来，然后回到那个不合适的地点。红发的主人的面孔很模糊，介于年轻与中年之间。最初应当是很青涩的，因为红发的主人他有许多不好意思。他们的最初交往非常的礼貌，只是止于书本，止于思维，可是后来，后来发生了什么？他留在了他家，他们躺在床上，他们本来还只会在说他们的计划，但是后来就不一样了。

那是头一次，头一次。他们没有更进一步，拥抱，亲吻，然后红发的主人感到了害臊。他说他们的关系不该是这样的，他说他不想这样想他。他们是战友，是知己，应该把某些东西剥离。金发的那个就说：“那你有和别人做过这档子事吗？还是没有？你明明比我大两岁，怎么看起来比我还拘束？”

他说着很邪恶地笑了一下。那时候他没有停下来思考为什么会发生这些，不过他对自己认知总是很清醒。他知道眼前的这个天才有多依赖他，他知道自己可以如何利用这个天才，所以他并不害怕天才爱上自己——或者说，发展成那样不齿的关系更好，他可以完全控制他，他可以完全掌握他。他可以把握住他的脑子，他的兴趣，他的习惯，他可以通过这些最后让红发的主人舍弃掉那所有拖了后腿的东西，成为他的一部分。他为那一瞬间的过线而感到振奋——这种振奋是伴随着他的野心与其他的所有冲动。所以他进一步地诱惑着那个年轻的学究——那个可悲的兄长。

他们那一套终于在第二天的午后发生了，他还是艹了他，然后之后又发生了不止一次。他喜欢把手从衬衣里伸进去，那种欲盖弥彰的自欺欺人让学究感到羞愧。学究总是喜欢闭着眼睛，好像闭着眼睛就什么都不用在意了。好像闭着眼睛，就可以剥离羞耻感和某种隐秘的惭愧。他的耳朵发红，他的身体发热，在这个寒冷的节日里，一直蔓延到了黑魔王的身上，又回到了年轻的金发男孩的指尖。他的手指沿着学究的后背滑下，学究的身体就会轻轻颤抖——他很怕痒，他总是这样，他总是闭着眼睛，咬着后牙，好让自己不被发现。他好像总是在担心什么，担心他的弟弟妹妹会突然出现，又或者只是担心他的恋人听见自己的声音。黑魔王全然是不担心的，他嘲笑着他红头发的爱人，他总是嘴下不留人，说些踩人痛脚的话，但是在那时候，恰恰是年轻的学究喜欢的。学究是不说，但他喜欢那些踩在精神边缘的刺激。这时候他睁开眼睛，突然拿出了年长者的架势，开始对金发的男孩指指点点，用他拆解魔咒的方式胡诌一番，又在下一抹因为盖勒特的动作而噤声夹紧——那一瞬间声音从他的身后，一起涌入他的胸腔，直逼到喉咙口，粗鲁地打断了他的话。他死咬着牙根子，最后还是没完全收住，那一瞬间的声音就涌出来，散落在谷仓的角落里。那是一时的失控，就连他任性的爱人都想不到他会发出这样的声音。他的脸煞红，眼角边因为痛感湿润了，心跳得过快，贴合在一起，只隔了他身上那一件衬衣。而始作俑者赤裸着身体，为刚才收获的那一丝不多得的奖励而兴奋，勾起的贪婪让他的所有动作都被放大——他扯开中年人紧束着的红发，掐着对方的肩膀和脖子。他想要再一次听见那一瞬间的失控，他想要嘲笑，想要啃咬，想要扯开那件遮羞的衬衣，掰开他的臀瓣把自己的阴茎塞进去，没进去，肆无忌惮地搅合，捣开，让那攀上皱纹的眼角是更甚的羞耻和难以自持——是赤裸裸地膨胀，漫长地自我煎熬和忍耐，最后射出，在那一瞬间达到多少年前的高潮。

他脚趾痉挛，他的胸腔浮动，手掌一松，虚空里抖了两下，看着精液留在手心里，残落在地毯上。

他的气还没理顺，心脏跳得疼痛。残留的画面在脑子里，已经分不出是谁。他身上的暖流在迅速流失，魔法放大的炉火一点也留不住心脏与心脏贴合的热度，最后一切都凉了下来，寒意贴在他身上，扯着他的嗓子。他干渴地站起来，再次路过了那面镜子。

格林德沃看见里头苍白的自己，身上有一股浅腥。他舔了舔嘴唇，厌弃地冷笑了一声。

下一秒，镜子碎了。可破碎里，他还能看到那个红发的男人，侧着脸，低着头，匆匆穿过人群。

再不去看他了。


End file.
